


Click.

by keepingeyesclosed



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Reset au, also prepare yourself jumin is one furious cookie, i should be working on commissions, i wrote this for some reason, it's all good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingeyesclosed/pseuds/keepingeyesclosed
Summary: “Even if you disappeared, from my heart, from my memories, from the face of the earth... I would still miss your presence.”
  // Jumin ain't happy // He jelly // Uh Oh Spaghettio™ //





	

 

**[ Yoosung✧ ] Failed my midterms fml T_T**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] **(｡ŏ﹏ŏ)****

****[ 707 ] Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.** **

**___**

Jumin sighs, setting down his briefcase upon entering his suite. With his phone in one hand, he loosens his tie with the other. It’s been a long day at work. Too long. He wants nothing more than to slip into something comfortable and pass out in bed... But he has to maintain his sleep regiment. If he throws off his routine even slightly his energy can decrease, and honestly, he needs all the energy he can get.

So instead of clocking out, he opts to chat with the RFA for a while.

**___**

**[ Jumin Han ] If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.**

****[ Yoosung✧ ] I’m still on the list?! +_+**  
**

******[ Yoosung✧ ] ( ** ** **✧o****** ** ** **✧****** )**  
** **

******[ Jumin Han ] Yes.** ** **

**___**

He looks up briefly from his phone to toss his tie on the livingroom couch and glances towards a window overlooking the city. It’s truly a wonderful view. The lights twinkle beautifully, but...

_Didn’t I have an accent chair next the window?_

He freezes, staring at the vacant space. He narrows his eyes thoughtfully, trying to recall...

**Click.**

_No, I’ve never had any kind of furniture there. The exhaustion must be getting to me._

Even though he came to this conclusion, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the window.

_It feels empty._

A sharp pain blooms inside his head and he groans. Wonderful, a migraine. He pushed himself too hard today, and now he’s suffering the consequences. He rubs his temples, attempting to soothe his throbbing skull while scrolling through the messages in the chatroom.

**___**

**[ 707 ] Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol**

**[ 707 ] In this day and age!**

**[ ZEN ] Lame. It’s nepotism.**

**[ Jumin Han ] It’s called recruitment actually.**

**[ ZEN ] It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.**

**[ Jumin Han ] Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.**

**___**

He scoffs at Zen’s usual indignance towards him. He still doesn’t get why Zen keeps trying to pick a fight. Logically, he hasn’t done anything wrong. Zen prejudicially associates Jumin with his brother simply because of his social standing. It’s childish, really.

_But if he’s so bitter, I probably remind of negative experiences. I should try to be more understanding._

He blinks.

_Where did that thought come from?_

Shit... Something’s wrong. He’s really not himself tonight. Maybe a glass of wine will help? He makes his way to the kitchen, craving some chardonnay. Mm, one of his favorites. He opens the wine cabinet and skims through the labels with with his finger.

_Pinot Noir, pinot gris, merlot, rosé. Am I out of chardonnay? Impossible. I always keep a few bottles on hand for... For..._

He pauses, his mind pulling a blank on him.

_...For what?_

He withdraws his hand and slowly closes the cabinet door. A cold, unsettling feeling churns in his chest, the blood in his head is pounding agonizingly. He squeezes his eyes shut, backs up against the counter and grips his hair, attempting to ground himself. This ever-growing migraine is really screwing him over. Why is this bothering him so much? Is he sick?

**Click.**

_Chardonnay is meant to be paired with seafood or a salad. I never have it in my kitchen because I normally order individual glasses with certain meals._

The churning in his chest flutters for a moment longer, then disappears.

_What was I so worked up about again?_

He drags a hand down his face and takes a deep breath. Maybe alcohol isn’t the best idea right now. He just needs to take it easy for a while. No alcohol, no chairs next to windows, no anything that could potentially mess with his mind.

He’s going to lie in bed and text until it’s time to sleep. In the morning, everything will be alright.

___

**[ ZEN ] What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?**

**[ 707 ] I thought they r the same? O_O?**

**[ 707 ]  ¯\\_(･ 〰 ･ )_/¯???**

**[ Jumin Han ] I don’t feel well.**

**[ ZEN ] Smooth subject change. Why do you feel the need to tell us this?**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] Awh come on Zen, be nice;;**

**[ ZEN ] Uh, how about no?**

****[ Yoosung✧ ] What’s wrong Jumin??**  
**

****[ Jumin Han ] Something.** **

****[ 707 ] Mr. Director is being very vague with his symptoms... Time to whip out my lab coat!** **

****[ ZEN ] ( < ^ < ) . . . .** **

****[ 707 ] _Wait!!_** **

********[ Yoosung✧ ] Why?** **  
** **

********[ ZEN ] ??** ** ** **

**[ 707 ] I think someone entered the chatroom;;**

**___**

Now tucked under his covers with Elizabeth 3rd at his feet, he feels a little better. However this new development started a whole new storm of thoughts that felt oddly familiar. Someone new in the chatroom?

Jumin’s gaze flickers to the usernames above the message feed, and sure enough... There’s another person in the room. The name.

(Y/N).

_Her name._

He cries out in pain, nearly dropping his phone in shock. The migraine spiked stronger than ever, throbbing so hard all he couldn’t even think straight.

_Who is ‘her’? How do I know it’s a woman? Do I even know a woman by that name?!_

He clutches the phone close to his face, intensely scrutinizing the username, reading it over and over until it was a blur. He didn’t care about the ache anymore: it’s pissing him off more than anything else... All he needs to know is if this is another trick of his mind--

**Click.**

_I don’t know anyone by the name of (Y/N). It’s just my imagination. And yet..._

**___**

**[ Jumin Han ] (Y/N)...?**

**[ ZEN ] Wtf. How did it get in here?**

**[ 707 ] Hacker!**

********[ Yoosung✧ ] Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!** ** ** **

****************[ Yoosung✧ ] Sevnee do somethign!!** ** ** **  
** ** ** **

****************[ ZEN ] Hey, typos. -_-;;** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************[ 707 ] Wait a sec. I’m searching.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************___** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jumin noticed he was biting his nails anxiously and quickly stops. This has never happened before... This illness, if he could even call it that. This feeling is more profound than any ailment he’s ever experienced. Something feels horribly wrong. 

No. Everything, everything feels wrong. Nothing is as it should be, and now he knows for sure,

_something is gone._

_____

****************[ Jumin Han ] Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************[ Jaehee Kang ] Yes, I am here.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************[ ZEN ] You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************[ Jaehee Kang ] Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching.** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************[ Jaehee Kang ] _but i see something has just happened._** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ Yoosung✧ ] omg** ** ** **  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ Jumin Han ] I don’t feel good about this...** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ Jaehee Kang ] Mr. Han, if you’re sick, I recommend you go to bed.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ Jumin Han ] That’s not what I meant.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ Jumin Han ] Why is (Y/N) in our chatroom.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************[ 707 ] Do you know them?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**[ Jumin Han ] Not likely.**

**[ 707 ] ???alright???**

**[ Jaehee Kang ] No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.**

**************************[ Yoosung✧ ] I thought Seven only let us download it?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************[ Yoosung✧ ]************************** ( o ∧ o )???**  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ ZEN ] Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ 707 ] Maybe?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ Jumin Han ] No.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ ZEN ] What??** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ Jumin Han ] I said, no.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ ZEN ] What’s with you tonight? Is it a full moon?;;;** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ Jumin Han ] I don’t know what you mean by that.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************[ ZEN ] You’re being weird. Weirder than usual.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************************************************[ Yoosung✧ ] All this tension is making me anxious T_T** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************[ Jumin Han ] ...** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ 707 ] Jumin, do you know for sure that someone didn’t download it twice?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ Jumin Han ] Yes.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************[ Y/N ] Hello...** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************_\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**___**

He sits bold upright in bed when he saw the stranger’s text. He quickly logs out of the messenger, heart beating rapidly. What’s happening to him?

_Was my bed always this cold?_

Clutching his chest, he rips off the blankets and swings his legs over the bedside. Elizabeth 3rd jumps and hisses at her owner’s sudden movements, but Jumin didn’t care. He can hear the blood pumping in his ears, his headache making him eerily aware of everything around him.

He stands up shakily, thoughts racing madly in feeble attempt to figure out what he’s missing. 

_Did I completely follow my routine?_

He stumbles out of the bedroom, clutching his head and gasping. His eyes flicker everywhere and anywhere in hopes to jog his memory.

_Why is everything so hazy? I can’t remember what I did yesterday._

His head snaps in the direction of the kitchen.

_Wine... Chardonnay, chardonnay, chardonnay... I had a few bottles, I’m sure of it. I kept them. I kept--_

He stumbles from the forever-growing headache, which was now spreading to other regions. Bracing himself on the nearest wall, he tries to steady his ragged breathing.

_Why isn’t it clicking?!_

His brow creases in concentration, he steps out the hallway into the livingroom... His gaze falls upon the viewing window. Another jolt of pain strikes his brain, but he doesn’t dismiss it. There’s something important he’s overlooking.

_I had a chair by that window. It was pointed to look out over the city. There was a chair there. It WAS there and it was there for a very specific reason._

He rushes over to the window, touching everything, scrutinizing the panes and the surrounding area. There must be _something!_

_“...Wow Jumin, this view is so pretty! I could stare at it for hours.”_

He stops dead. 

The voice in his head, it’s new. He doesn’t know who it belongs to, and yet it’s so familiar...?

_“Oh, do you think so? I’m used to it, but... If you wish, I could provide a windowseat._

**_Click._ **

It’s true. He’s used to the sight of the city lights. Even when he first moved into his suite, the view didn’t impress him. He didn’t give a second thought when he looked out there, at least... Not until you came along.

The chair was for you.

And true to your word, you would sit there while he worked, getting lost in your own world while gazing out that window. Sometimes you would make tea, or listen to music, but you never got sick of it. You’d simply find new ways to enjoy it.

_“(Y/N), it’s late. Shouldn’t you go to sleep?”_

_“Oh, Jumin, you’re back! I’ll go to bed eventually, I want to sit here a while longer.”  
_

_“Your sleep is important for your health, I hope you do so sooner than later. What’s so fascinating about looking out there? It’s the same scenery every night.”_

_“Well... Maybe. If you look at it objectively, it’s the same. But the sky changes color. The lights are always changing and flickering, and there’s cars and people bustling on the streets. It’s like the city is alive!”  
_

_“That’s... That’s an interesting concept. But the city is inanimate, so I don’t understand how it could be living.”  
_

_“Heehee, it’s a figure of speech you goofball!”_

_“...Goofball?”  
_

_“Yes. The prestigious, refined director of C &R is in fact, a goofball. Say... Can you sit with me for a bit?”  
_

Jumin slides to the cold hardwood floor, your giggle echoing his thoughts like a track stuck on repeat. Memories of you come flooding back faster than he can process them. He leans himself onto the glass behind him, leeching what little warmth he had from his back. This ache in his heart... The ache of loneliness, he doesn’t want it. He tries to numb it, push it down, invalidate it, but he still yearns for you. He desperately wants someone he didn’t know existed until two minutes ago.

_“I will, if you so wish. I’ll bring over another seat, and a glass of wine. Would you like any? I don’t know if you enjoy that sort of thing.”_

_“Mm, yes please, wine would be lovely.”  
_

_“Do you have any preferences?”  
_

_“Uhm... I’d like some chardonnay, if you have it. It’s my favorite.”  
_

He didn’t know he was crying until it's too late. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he reminisced your genuine smiles, bright eyes, your good nature... Your love.

_“Chardonnay, by itself? Haha...”_

_“Oh, sorry, is that weird?”_

_“Not at all, princess. You’re just too cute for your own good.”  
_

You really were. You’re so precious, and oh so beautiful. He loves everything about you, and he can remember your everything all too well.

You like fairytales and romance novels.

You prefer a good cup of coffee over an expensive gift.

You like giving people silly nicknames.

You wring your hands when you’re nervous.

You like sleeping with lots of pillows.

You’d squeak when he complimented you.

Your favorite color is grey, like his eyes.

You loved when he kissed your neck.

You love him.

**Didn’t you love him?**

He chokes out a sob, furiously wiping his face with his sleeves. You told him never hesitate to show emotions, crying or otherwise. Sensitivity isn’t something to be ashamed of, you said. But even if he agreed with you, he still hates it. He feels weak, like he didn’t hold himself back. Perhaps he couldn’t even if he tried.

_What happened?_

He tries to recall, but he can’t remember anything after the party, back when you were his.

Back then...

_I wasn’t the only one._

There was a time when you belonged to another. He can see it now, and the images made his blood boil in a jealous rage. You, being held by Zen, kissed by Yoosung... You were even with Assistant Kang once. All in the same week, but different timelines. How _the hell_ was everything wiped away? Why did you leave them, and more importantly, why did you leave _him?_ Did he do something wrong?

_She ran from me. She said she would stay._

His shoulders slump.

_I let her slip away._

Now that everything restarted again, would you be with Seven? The thought makes him sick.

_I was too careless... But that’s fine, my dear._

Stiffly, he pushes himself off the ground. His migraine is ebbing away, only to be replaced with dizziness and the feeling of betrayal. He looks up, a new, sinister resolve reflecting in his eyes.

_I won’t make the same mistake twice._

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to what this fic implies: I actually don't like the reset AU ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> but i got this idea and i just had to write it


End file.
